internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1944-45 in Czechoslovak ice hockey
The 1944-45 season was greatly influenced by the events of World War II. Thus, while hockey was still played, it was only with a number of restrictions enforced. Due to nighttime blackouts, all games were required to take place during daylight hours. Travel restrictions imposed made staging a national championship an impossibility. Thus, only county-level competitions were arranged, known as Zimní hry (Winter Games). In Prague, were the competition was known as the Metropolitan Championship, there were 83 registered teams divided into 20 separate groups. No promotion or relegation took place between the various levels. The elite class of the Metropolitan Championship was divided into two groups of five teams apiece. A final "Tournament of Four" (Turnaj čtyř) featuring teams from both groups was contested, it featured the top teams from Group A and B, but also the third and fifth teams from Group B. It appears other higher-place teams either declined/were unable to participate in the final tournament. The Winter Games staged in Kladno County saw 61 teams, divided into 14 groups, participate. Unlike in Prague, the teams were grouped according to the town/village they hailed from. The strongest group was Group A, which featured teams that had played in the top-level regional group the previous year. Other top teams, SK Viktoria New Straseci and HC Nesuchyně, were placed in a different group for geographic reasons. Other Winter Games divisions included the North (24 teams), South (29 teams), East (14 teams), and Northeast (31 teams). Winter Games Metropolitan Championship ;Group A *LTC Praha – AC Sparta Praha 5:0 (3:0, 1:0, 1:0) *SSC Říčany – SK Libeň 1:1 (1:0, 0:1, 0:0) *SK Libeň – LTC Praha 2:8 (1:4, 1:1, 0:3) *SK Podolí – SSC Říčany 8:2 (3:1, 3:0, 2:1) *SK Podolí – LTC Praha 1:5 (0:1, 1:0, 0:4) *SK Libeň – AC Sparta Praha 2:4 (0:0, 1:4, 1:0) *SSC Říčany – LTC Praha 0:5 (0:0, 0:1, 0:4) *AC Sparta Praha – SSC Říčany 9:1 (2:1, 4:0, 3:0) *SK Libeň – SK Podolí 3:4 (0:2, 1:2, 2:0) *SK Podolí – AC Sparta Praha 1:1 (0:1, 1:0, 0:0) ;Group B *SK Smíchov – SK Velké Popovice 4:2 (0:1, 2:1, 2:0) *SK Slavia Praha – SK Smíchov 3:3 *I. ČLTK Praha – SK Velké Popovice 8:1 (2:0, 3:0, 3:1) *SK Slavia Praha – HC Stadion Praha 0:2 (0:1, 0:0, 0:1) *I. ČLTK Praha – SK Smíchov 13:2 (4:1, 5:1, 4:0) *SK Slavia Praha – I. ČLTK Praha 1:2 (0:1, 1:1, 0:0) *SK Velké Popovice – SK Slavia Praha 4:3 (0:2, 1:1, 3:0) *SK Smíchov – HC Stadion Praha 1:1 (0:0, 1:1, 0:0) *SK Velké Popovice – HC Stadion Praha 1:3 (0:1, 1:1, 0:1) *I. ČLTK Praha – HC Stadion Praha 5:0 ;Tournament of Four *SK Slavia Praha – SK Smíchov 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) *LTC Praha – I. ČLTK Praha 0:0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) *SK Slavia Praha – LTC Praha 0:6 (0:4, 0:2, 0:0) *I. ČLTK Praha – SK Smíchov 4:2 (3:0, 0:1, 1:1) *SK Slavia Praha – I. ČLTK Praha 0:5 (0:2, 0:1, 0:2) *LTC Praha – SK Smíchov 5:3 (1:1, 3:2, 1:0) I. CLTK Praha won the tiebreaker. ;Group C *SK Praha XIX – SK Veleslavín 0:5 (0:0, 0:2, 0:3) *STK Smíchov – SK Veleslavín 0:3 (0:1, 0:1, 0:1) Other results missing ;Group D or F (?) *LTC Uhříněves – Meteor Říčany 5:2 (1:2, 1:0, 3:0) *LTC Uhříněves – SK Rapid 4:2 (2:1, 1:1, 1:0) ;Group D or F (?) *Meteor VIII – LTK Kyje 3:1 (2:0, 0:1, 1:0) ;Group E *SK Zbraslav – CSK Vyšehrad 1907 11:4 (5:2, 2:0, 4:2) *LTC 27 Praha – SK Zbraslav 0:0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) *LTC 27 Praha – ČSK Vyšehrad 1907 3:0 (1:0, 0:0, 2:0) *LTC 27 Praha – HC Zlíchov 3:2 (1:1, 0:1, 2:0) ;Group G *AFK Bohemia – HC Hostivař 0:1 (0:1, 0:0, -:-) - match was interrupted 11 minutes into second period due to air-raid warning *Ogar Hostivař – AFK Bohemia 3:1 (1:1, 2:0, 0:0) *Ogar Hostivař – SK Spořilov 3:0 (1:0, 2:0, 0:0) *HC Hostivař – Ogar Hostivař 5:1 (0:0, 4:0, 1:1) *AFK Bohemia – HC Hostivař - replay of interrupted match; not played, appears to have been 5:0 Forfeit in favor of Bohemia *AFK Bohemia – SK Spořilov 5:2 *SK Spořilov – HC Hostivař unknown Appears Bohemia finished first - unconfirmed. ;Group H *HC Novo Praha – SK Břevnov - unknown, match for first place ;Group L *SK Strašnice – AFK Waldes 4:0 (0:0, 1:0, 3:0) *SK Strašnice – SS Plincner 8:1 (1:0, 4:1, 3:0) *SK Strašnice – HC Vinohrady 13:0 (4:0, 5:0, 4:0) Most likely won by Strasnice ;Group V *HC Srb a Štýs – HC Praga 2:1 Group was won by HC Srb a Štýs. ;Severovýchodního (Northeastern) Group *SK Čelákovice – BK Toušeň 3:3 (1:1, 2:0, 0:2) *SK Čelákovice - Union Čelákovice 2:2 *SK Čelákovice - Deštary 8:2 Group was won by SK Celakovice ;Podbrdského Group *HC Černošice – SK Řevnice 8:4 (4:1, 2:1, 2:2) Kladno County ;Group A *SK Unhost – SK Kladno 3:2 *SK Unhost – SK Krocehlavy 1:1 *SK Unhost – Slavoj Krocehlavy 8:1 *SK Kladno – SK Krocehlavy 3:2 *SK Kladno – Slavoj Krocehlavy 5:0 *SK Krocehlavy – Slavoj Krocehlavy 2:0 Sources *Czech Hockey Archives Category:1944 in ice hockey Category:1945 in ice hockey